


Reunited

by Chocolate4Spiders



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate4Spiders/pseuds/Chocolate4Spiders
Summary: Alastor gets a surprise after returning to the hotel from a walk about. Elizabeth has waited long enough to see her husband and brother again.(Bad at summaries. Suggestions welcome. Had a little help from some folks on Tumblr. So special thanks to hot-pocket01 and i-sold-my-soul-to-hazbin-hotel )
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Reunited

{It’s been nearly 80 years since she last seen her husband. Their friends and her brother followed closely after him but here she stayed. Going on to be one of the oldest people in the world, till late last night. Elizabeth, Liz to her friends, was the wife of Alastor, who was a radio host by day and serial killer by night. What you’re about to hear is from the personal journal of the late Ms. Eliza-.}  
  
Turning off one of the only tv’s in hell connected to the living world Mimzy turned to her dressing room as the door opened. “Thanks, again Mimz. I didn’t want to see them in that hospital gown.” Waving her hand in dismissal, “Think nothing of it love. I just wish I could see the looks on their faces when they see ya, Liz.”  
  
Chuckling “$100 say you’ll be able to hear Alastor from here.”  
  
“Even if you had any money on ya, I don’t do sucker bets. Now give ’em a hug from me and tell them it’s been too long since they last visited.”  
  
Nodding and rushing out the door she followed the directions Mimz gave her and enjoyed the youthful energy given back to her upon her death. Dodging the masses who were in her way and scratching the eyes out of those who tried to stop her.  
  
Elizabeth was not going to let another day go by without seeing the men she loved. The hotel soon came into sight and she began to slow, taking in deep breaths. She felt like she was hit by lightning; her hair was standing on end. Liz struggled to brush down her new fur in an attempt to look presentable and then knocked on the door.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Charlie and Vaggie were thinking of ideas that could bring people to the hotel and cover up that mess of an interview. Knocking on the door stopped them in their tracks. They looked at each other once before Charlie’s grinning face disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she raced to the door.  
  
Opening it with the warmest greeting she could muster. “Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel. How may we help you today?” Taking a breath, she got a look at the demon standing on her doorstep. A human cat hybrid with lavender skin turning to fur around her face. Said demon looked like she had a bit of a fright with her eyes looking more like a cat’s and with her claws out.  
  
“Oh! Sorry if I startled you. I’m Charlie, please come in.”  
  
“Ah… I was hoping to find some fellas I knew when I was alive. I was told they might be here?”  
  
“Well there aren’t that many people here and some of them are out right now. But you’re free to wait for them here if you want.”  
  
“Thank you.” Walking in to see someone muttering to themselves while trying to become one with the bar counter brought back memories. Liz was quite surprised to find she could hear most of the muttering even if it was mostly gibberish. “Loud Charlie’s… Angel brainless Dust… work’n here.”  
  
“It would appear that someone had more than enough to drink.”  
  
Charlie looked to where she pointed. “Ah! Oh-oh dear. Husk. Um…”  
  
Seeing as Charlie has yet to know what to do for a hangover Elizabeth decided to take pity on them. “Where’s your kitchen? Some food will go a long way to helping him.”  
  
\--------------------------  
  
A pained groan came from the pile of fur and feathers that was one hungover Husk. Much to his dismay Charlie came running from wherever she was a moment ago to open the front door.  
  
He thought an elephant was learning to tap dance in his skull. Folding his ears down to his head trying to block out the world. He was only successful in muffling the chatter that started coming from the entrance, he sighed in relief when it stopped. Husk considered growing suspicious of this bliss but remembered that Alastor was out doing the rounds around his terf. To make sure no one was getting any ideas while he helped with this hotel.  
  
And Angel Dust was doing who knows who, who knows where. So, lost in thought of what exactly Ange- Alastor was doing to the dumb fucks, he hadn’t noticed someone was standing in front of the bar until a loud clatter hit the counter making him jump a foot in the air and clamping his ears shut.  
  
Glaring at his abuser, “What the hells the big idea?!!”  
  
She just smirked and gestured to the bowl she slammed onto the bar, “Eat first. Then~ you can yell at me. Ya old rummy.”  
  
“I ain’t eatin’ anyth-!” Husk found a fork full of macaroni choking him off. Throwing the offensive obstruction away while coughing.  
  
“Th-the fuck’s wrong with-!...” Husk stopped shouting when the taste of the food finally hit him. Looking at the bowl it was a thick macaroni and cheese with bits of bacon. Food only one person ever made for him when he was feeling like death.  
  
Lifting his head back up he looked, really looked at the demon before him. They had dropped their smirk in favor of something softer, apologetic even. And their eyes were the exact same as his.  
  
“Elizabeth? Liz is that you?”  
  
The light purple demon grinned widely. “Were you hoping for someone else? A coppa’ maybe?” She dramatically offered a second fork.  
  
“Though I doubt you’ll find many still in business here.”  
  
He snapped, “Cut the crap, Liz. What took you so long to find us?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pointed to herself. “I was in the top ten oldest people in the world! I only died less than 10 hrs. ago!” Pinching Husk’s ear with her claws and giving him an aggressive smile. “Now what did I hear about Angel Dust? You’re not one for drugs.”  
  
“Hey bitches I’m back!” Angel Dust’s voice made everyone jump. “Oh! Who’s the cutie?” Pausing at the site of a new demon who was too close to Husk.  
  
“Names Elizabeth. And you are?”  
  
“Angel Dust. So, what brings ya to this hotel?” Angel walked further into the room while never taking his eyes off the hand that was nearly touching Husk’s furry cheek.  
  
Elizabeth’s eyes widened before giving Husk a knowingly mischievous smirk. “I’ve come to catch up with Husks here.” As Liz grin grew, Angel’s eyes narrowed to slits. Husk grew tense as his eyes flicked between the two of them.  
  
“I’m warning you, lay off.” Whether Husk’s word of warning was meant for Elizabeth or Angel Dust didn’t matter.  
  
“Oh, you know Husky.? I don’t believe he ever mentioned knowing a signora della sera such as yourself.”  
  
Husk slammed his head on the bar as Liz howled with laughter. “Oh~, do remember to send me an invitation dear brother.”  
  
Angel took a moment to process what happened, “Brother…”  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Humming a little jazz Alastor made his way back to the hotel. The few shadows Alastor left at the hotel mentioned a new arrival but they had yet to do anything that needed his immediate attention.  
  
His microphone still dripping the blood of some fool or another that tried to be tough in his territory, they’ll know better when they reform later. Honestly though it was a bore, they hardly even tried to take him on. Don’t get him wrong there was a thrill when they thought they could run, but with how they kept tripping over themselves just to get away they barely made it 5 ft.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the memory and flicking the last of the blood off his person so Niffty wouldn’t criticize the stains. He was greeted with the amusingly rare sight of Vaggie looking as though she bit a lemon with how she tried to hold in her laughter. Charlie seemed to be trying to solve some great mystery while Angel Dust was rubbing his face with two of his hands in frustration.  
  
Or was that a face-palm, Alastor wasn’t quite sure.  
  
He saw that Husk looked a bit worse for wear as well, holding an ice pack to his head with one hand and eating with the other. Muttering to himself between bites as Alastor walked over to prod him for the details.  
  
Then Angel Dust sighed dramatically and said something that brought Alastor up short, “Why didn’t you say ya had a sister?!”  
  
Husk slammed the ice pack down, “I don’t have to tell you my life story!”  
  
Blinking a few times before the implication of what they said hit. “Husker. What’s this I hear? Have you been talking about Lizy-bell without me?”  
  
Rolling his eyes with a groan, Husk answered, “Kitchen with Niffty.” Jabbing his thumb over to the door as the other three in the room froze.  
  
All three of which looked to Husk,  
  
“Did he just…”  
  
“Lizy-bell?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Husks only reply was to slam his head on the bar, again.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
It was an effort for Alastor not to gasp as he turned into a shadow to appear inside the kitchen to see the occupants. They were tying the last of the blood sausages, it was quite the mess with blood on both their hands and the counter.  
  
“And that should do it. Thank you for the help, Niffty.”  
  
“Not a problem Liz.” Niffty was already at the sink washing her hands.  
  
Chuckling at how quickly they got along, despite the tightness he felt in his chest, he unintentionally gained both their attention. Elizabeth’s eyes grew when she looked at him, she made to step forward but hesitated and side eyed the tiny demon before looking back at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
He might as well get straight to it then. “Niffty, dear could you give us some privacy. It’s been far too long since we last seen each other.”  
  
Appearing oblivious to the growing anxiety in the room as she cheerfully made her way out. “Sure thing, Alastor.”  
  
He sighed once she left, his smile turned fragile when he looked back to his wife. But Alastor kept a closed smile on his face as he made sure the door was blocked by a wall of shadows before addressing Elizabeth.  
  
“I think I’ll start with asking how you came to be here of all places.” Waving his hands as though he couldn’t find the words he wanted to use and walked closer to her. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, as an energy started to radiate from her form, Alastor doubted she was even aware of it.  
  
Through nearly gritted teeth she stated, “My husband was killed by some wanna be and I had an alligator farm to run. Do the math, love.” Dropping the tension in her shoulders, she sighed heavily and looked down, “But it was just the one. If you were wondering.”  
  
Having conflicting feelings over the fact that she came to hell because of him, indirectly though it was, and just having her with him once more.  
  
Alastor cupped her face and had her look at him. She didn’t fight his touch as so many others do. “And if I had gone to heaven that night?”  
  
She scoffed and pushed deeper into his hand, “Alastor, we had more meat in our house then most of New Orleans even before the Great Depression. But even accounting for my farm, it wasn’t that hard to guess. Human is a red meat so even expertly butchered it didn’t match the white meat of chickens or gators.” Looking at him with that soft gaze.  
  
Alastor could do little more than blink before asking, “Didn’t I say I went deer hunting?”  
Elizabeth couldn’t help but smirk at him. “That only worked during the first hunting season. We never ran out of it.” Alastor let out a huff of air that could have been a laugh.  
  
“Why didn’t you ask about any of it?”  
  
Her smirk softened to a smile he had to mirror. “Because I paid attention when you described the victims on the news segments for your radio show. Nearly half those people had threatened Husk’s or Mimzy’s lives in front of us. And not one of them were children, so I didn’t see a reason to stop you from keeping us safe how you saw fit.”  
  
Shaking his head, “Well now I just feel silly.”  
  
She laughed breathily, “Did you have to catch me red handed? I want to hold you again too.” She raised her still blood covered hands.  
  
Smirking with lidded eyes, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his cheek. “I hardly mind a bit of blood, my sweet tooth.”  
  
Laughing at the ridiculous nickname, Elizabeth brought his head close, so their foreheads were touching. “I missed you soo much.” The tension in their postures eased if only a bit.  
  
Clearing his throat and taking a half step back, Alastor looked back to the stove. “Now, do you want any help with dinner?”  
  
The smile she gave was watery but also hopeful. “Please. It’s been too long since we last danced around each other in a kitchen.”  
  
Bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss before spinning her, he started up a song that he hadn’t played in years as they went to work.  
  
Liz had started further into the song, slowly starting to sway with the tune. Alastor took up the next verse.  
  
Together they sang the chorus. Taking with it the last of their nerves as they felt the music hold true even after so long.  
  
~Yes, I'm still in love with you~  
  
\--------------------------  
  
“Well what’s goin’ on?” Angel whisper whined as he had lost the fight to look through the door.  
  
“I told you Alastor blocked the door. We won’t know until he’s done with her. Because someone refuses to answer any questions.” Husk only opened his eye’s long enough to roll them at Vaggie before closing them.  
  
The kitchen doors burst open then with Alastor sticking his head out the door.  
  
His usual smile seemed even more genuine then normal, the blood on his face didn’t really help the other’s imaginations. “I’m calling first dibs on the blood sausages!”  
  
Angel Dust and Vaggie gasped, Charlie may have whimpered.  
  
Tilting his head Alastor stared back at their horrified faces. “Well you can at least be happy I’m sharing at all.”  
  
Then to their shocked relief Liz appeared next to Alastor with a smile of her own. “You forgot to wash your face, cheri.”  
  
“Oh! My mistake.” His laughter was quite telling as he went back to the kitchen while some of Alastor’s shadows carried plates of red beans and rice with corn bread and blood sausages.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions for those confused.  
> rummy: a drunken bum  
> coppa’: police officer  
> signora della sera - google translated Italian for: lady of the evening: a prostitute
> 
> Alastor does have a moral compass. https://hazbinhotel.fandom.com/wiki/Alastor 
> 
> I was thinking of "Still In Love With You": By Big Bad Voodoo Daddy for their song.


End file.
